


Right Through the Wall

by Amyrat151



Series: Where's the Brain Bleach? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Poor Sam, Sam needs brain bleech, right through the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyrat151/pseuds/Amyrat151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt, Dean and Cas make a deal that Sam is more than happy to know nothing about. Unfortunately, Sam learns a little something about it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Through the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses to my beta Natalie!

Dean called Sam three days ago. He told his brother that he and Cas had found a vampire nest in northern California. It was probably the biggest Dean had ever seen and they needed Sam’s help. Dean had also called on the help of another pair of local hunters, Jen and Liz, who had been partnering for about five years. Jen might be the best knife-thrower that Sam has ever seen and Liz was an excellent marksman.

“My aunt taught me,” she had said. “She was a cop before she died.” Liz had only offered “werewolf” as an explanation.

It was a hell of a battle. Dean had found a flame thrower in the bunker and figured cleaning out a vampire nest would be the perfect time to use it. Castiel handled the flame thrower with relative ease and lit no less than four vampires in a row on fire. Sam looked over at Dean as the vampires burned and saw his brother staring at the former angel with barely-concealed arousal. Sam could only roll his eyes as he took off a vampire’s head. Besides the usual cuts and bruises, Jen dislocated her shoulder and Dean took a pretty hard hit to the head. However, the hunters stood victorious. The clean up after the battle was probably more exhausting than the battle itself.

“I wish that real vampires were like the vampires in _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ ,” Dean said as he and Sam carried another body to a pit they had dug. “You stake them and they turn to dust.”

“Since when do you watch _Buffy_?” Sam asked as he and Dean tossed the body inside.

“Cas likes it.” Dean said with a shrug.

Night had fallen by the time the group poured the gasoline and lit the pit on fire. The Winchester family shook hands with Jen and Liz before parting ways with promises to call each other for backup if there was need for it. The drive back to the motel started out as a quiet one. Dean tossed Sam the keys. Sam was surprised to say the least but Dean said he wanted a break since his head really did still hurt. He and Cas sat in the back seat so Cas could clean the rest of the dried blood off Dean’s face. He also re-bandaged the bump on the side of Dean’s forehead. Liz had done the patch-up job. According to Cas, her skills left something to be desired.

“I still like them, though. They’re good at the job and funny,” Cas said to the brothers as he smoothed down the bandage and gave Dean the lightest of kisses to it. Sam had noticed that Cas would kiss Dean’s bandages a while ago. Castiel told Sam that he liked the ritual of a kiss to make it better. Sam looked to Dean but only received a shrug from his brother by way of response. Sam guessed that Dean would never object to Cas kissing him, no matter the context.

Cas was whispering to Dean in the back seat. Sam guessed that it was for his benefit since he was aware of the rule Dean and Cas had made for themselves. They had agreed a while ago to not have sex while they were working a case. Now that they were done, they were probably making plans of what they were going to do to each other. Sam shuddered a little bit.

Dean snorted and said, his voice at a normal volume, “Only because I know you worry too much.” Dean gave Cas a chaste kiss and turned towards his brother. “Hey Sammy, did I tell you that Cas wants me to start eating that rabbit food crap that you eat?”

Sam laughed. “Cas, I wouldn’t go down that road. You’ll only be fighting a losing battle.”

“Thank you, Sam, I’m well aware that Dean can be difficult,” Castiel said with an air of annoyance.

“Difficult? What am I, five?” Dean deadpanned.

Castiel ignored the tone. “It’s better for you, Dean,” he chided with an eye roll. “Healthy eating helps ensure longevity.”

“And not running into a shack full of vampires helps ensure longevity, too, but none of us are going to stop doing that,” Dean said.

“Eating well improves stamina for monster killing,” Cas stated reasonably. After a moment or two he added, “As well as other things,” with a decidedly casual tone.

Sam almost wanted to laugh, and he might have if he was not still recovering from walking in on them in the kitchen a few months ago. However, Sam had to hand it to Cas, he clearly knew Dean and exactly how to motivate him. Dean wouldn’t give up his daily burger expect for the promise of more sex. He was like a dog with a bone. _Or Cas’s bone_ , his mind supplied. _Goddamn brain!_ In any case, Dean was unlikely to give up his favorite meal, grease and all, without a fight.

Dean attacked Castiel’s lips. He pulled Cas close, wound his arms around Cas’ back, and tangled his fingers in the former angel’s hair. Sam stared pointedly at the road but could still hear a lot of smacking of lips, rustling of clothes, and maybe a moan or two. “Never heard you complain before.” Dean used his best manly-pick-up-chicks voice on Cas. It must have been unsuccessful because Cas laughed lightly.

“I’m not complaining, I’m observing.” Cas moved a little away from the other man, and added, “And don’t try to distract me with your lips and sexy voice. This is about your health, I will not be side-tracked that easily.”

“Fine, fine,” Dean said with a sigh. “But you’re going to have to prove to me that the shit you eat really improves ‘stamina.’”

“I think I can manage that.” Cas moved close to Dean again and whispered his plans for Dean in his ear. Sam was thankful for the fallen angel’s digression. He never needed to know what sex stuff Cas was going to do with his brother.

Dean’s breath may have hitched as Cas whispered to him but when they broke apart, Dean said, “You have a deal,” with a steady voice.

Sam turned into the motel parking lot and found a space to park the impala. The night before when Sam had driven up to a small town near Redding, California it was 3 am so he had crashed in Cas and Dean’s motel room. Sam was a little surprised to see that their room had two beds. He tried not to think about the implications, wondering if the pair of them were fighting or something. That didn’t appear to be the case because after Cas helped Sam with his luggage Dean called out, “Cas, get your ass back in bed,” and Cas returned to Dean’s arms without hesitation.

But tonight Sam would need a room of his own, seeing as Cas and Dean wanted to get naked together and Sam wanted to be as far away from that as possible. The three men got out of the car and Sam tossed the keys to Dean. Cas excused himself quickly and said goodnight to Sam, leaving the Winchester brothers alone outside together.

“You going home?” Dean asked. “Or going to stick around a bit?” Sam yawned big, and covered his mouth. “I guess that answers that,” Dean said with a smile.

“I guess I’ll get a room and get some sleep. I only got like six hours last night.” Sam shrugged.

“Bunker living has made you soft,” Dean teased. “Not getting the proper four hours.”

“Hey, you sleep more nowadays, too,” Sam replied.

“Yeah, only to keep Cas from bitching about it,” Dean admitted.

“Wow, he gets you to sleep more, and now he’s trying to get you to eat better. It would be so easy to make a whipped joke right now.” Sam laughed.

“Better to be whipped than alone and horny,” Dean stated with a shit eating grin.

Sam laughed mockingly at his older brother. “Goodnight, asshat.”

“Aw, love you too, baby brother.” Dean waved as he walked to the door. Before he opened it, he turned and called out, “Make sure you call before you leave.”

Sam got a room, which ended up being next to his family’s, brushed his teeth, put on a t-shirt and sweat pants, and practically collapsed into bed. He almost forgot just how exhausting but satisfying a hunt could be. Sam sighed happily and fell asleep.

 _____________________________________________________________________________________________

In retrospect, Sam still isn’t sure exactly what woke him up. It could have been the thud against the wall and the next room. It could have been the siren on the police car that just happened to pass by at just the wrong time. It could have also been Cas yelling out, “Come on Dean, move!”

Sam jerked awake; feeling groggy and slightly out of it. He wasn’t entirely sure he heard what he just heard. Or maybe he just wanted to pretend he didn’t.

Sam heard a gasp from Cas and then a laugh from Dean. “Just savoring the moment, Cas.” This was followed by a rhythmic pounding against the wall. Sam jumped out of bed. _Oh my god! Seriously? They have to screw against the freaking wall?_ Was this karma for bringing the world to the brinkof destruction so many times? If that was true, karma really was a bitch and had a fucked up sense of humor.

“You better…not stop,” Cas sputtered out. “Don’t stop until the time runs out.”

“And you better not cheat to get me to come early,” Dean made an odd noise, something between a grunt and a laugh. Not long after, there was a sharp bang like a fist pounding on the wall.

Sam dove for his bag and started looking for his ear plugs. _Please tell me I packed them._ He fumbled around in the dark for a bit before realizing he would probably find the damn things quicker if he turned on the bedside lamp. Sam clicked it on when he heard, “Mmm, Dean. This feels _so_ good. You are so big, so big inside. I _love_ how you mark me up, so everyone knows I’m yours. How does that make you feel? That people know? Do you think they know how well you fuck me?”

Sam allowed himself to laugh. He figured he was laughing to keep from crying. However, it did help that Cas’s words sounded like bad porn. Dean seemed to like it, though, because he moaned and said, “You really are a bastard.”

Sam found one of the earplugs and put it in just as Castiel was demanding, “Touch me!” He wondered if maybe he should call the front desk, complain about the noise. People do that, call if other guests in the motel are being too noisy. Or maybe someone else would call. _I can’t be the only one hearing this._ Maybe the people listening were getting off on it. “You getting close?” Cas asked with a hitch of breath.

Sam shuddered as he put the other earplug in his ear. The plugs didn’t mute the noise completely, but Sam could hum some of the chords to _Helter Skelter_ to get rid of the rest of the sex noises. As Sam laid down he heard the phone in the other room ring. He debated with himself for a moment before taking one of the earplugs out to listen. Sam regretted it for a moment, since his brother and the fallen angel were being quite loud but they stopped rather quickly.

“Fuck,” Dean said, annoyed. Sam guessed he had answered the phone because Dean asked “What?” in a truly irate voice.

Sam put the other earplug back in as Dean argued with the desk clerk and laughed a little. He hoped that this taught the pair of them not to be so ridiculously loud in motel rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no more ideas for my Brain Bleach series. I wrote these two stories mostly to amuse myself, but other people seem to think they're funny. So if you, you there reader, have an idea where Sam walks in on Dean and Cas doing naked things together that would be funny, share it.


End file.
